


「韦斯莱双子骨科」囚徒困境

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *日常小甜饼*水到渠成逼逼叨叨（?）*R
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 乔治 弗雷德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 15





	「韦斯莱双子骨科」囚徒困境

有一个事实摆在眼前，你有个和你长得一模一样的好兄弟，在你们相处了有十四五年后，在一个和以往并无任何不同的早晨，你突然意识到你爱他，接着你就变得不晓得如何去面对他了。

“你俩看着有点怪。”罗恩正在给一片烤的酥脆的面包片涂抹黄油，对即将招来的噩运浑然不知。  
乔治和弗雷德对视一眼，这时候晨间那缕微妙又不知所踪了，乔治看见弗雷德在桌下偷偷挥舞魔杖，像是早知道弗雷德会捣什么鬼，乔治顺口就说，“小罗尼，要我说——你的汤才有那么点儿奇怪，是吧，弗雷德？”  
其实在这之前他真不知道弗雷德会给他们的小弟弟找些什么有趣的小麻烦，但他就这么脱口而出，像是内心深处他完完全全就知道弗雷德会怎么想又会怎么做似的。  
一只指甲盖大小的蜘蛛在玉米浓汤里不怎么情愿地游泳，罗恩发出一声惊天动地的惨叫后从椅子上后翻了下去。弗雷德转头和他相视一笑，乔治又觉得屁股下的木椅像长出疙瘩来一样，浑身都不自在起来。  
弗雷德以前是怎么笑的？无非就像现下一样，微抬起下巴带着点得意和调皮，勾着右边的嘴角露出一丝想让除了乔治以外的任何人打他一顿的坏笑。但是乔治说不好了，他觉得不自在，或许还有别的含义蕴藏在那双和他照镜子似的的棕色眼睛里。

男孩子打手冲算是公开的秘密吧，弗雷德和乔治自小分享一间卧室，对于对方在被面下的动静可没什么好大惊小怪，可是为什么弗雷德不像往常一样动嘴嘲笑他两句，再若无其事地起床或者做别的什么事。弗雷德跳下床把乔治的脑袋按进枕头一顿乱搓，在乔治反应过来想抽手打他前，压着乔治的额头亲了一口，“早安，乔治。”弗雷德说，“生命在于运动。”随后他大笑着一溜烟跑去了盥洗室。  
乔治喘了口气，哆哆嗦嗦地摸过魔杖把被面下的痕迹旋风扫净了。  
他为什么亲他，乔治陷入一个僵局，是弗雷德的突发奇想？这确实像弗雷德行事风格，想到什么便去做了。但是他又有点微妙的不甘心，非得认为事情不是这么简单。  
弗雷德嘴唇就快速地在他的额头蹭了一下，快的像被飞贼的透明软翼扫过，现在回想起来乔治都记不清那到底是什么感觉，弗雷德当时是什么神情，他当时又是什么心情。  
好吧，其实他整个愣住了，接着他就射了自己一手。这还是能说明点什么问题，对吧。

弗雷德还在冲他笑呢，乔治有点脸红，他胡乱地端起南瓜汁不敢看他的孪生哥哥。  
“乔治——”弗雷德握住了他拿着杯子的手，乔治的内心疯狂战栗，他要干什么？弗雷德的体温像都集中在乔治的手背，乔治盯着他们的手无法思考，下一刻香甜浓厚的液体泼到他的脸上，弗雷德指着乔治挂满南瓜汁的头发哈哈大笑。  
他可真是个浑蛋，乔治憋闷地想。  
这事以前发生过吗——在乔治身上，好像没有。乔治没有可以做对比的同类事件，虽然看起来和弗雷德对小罗尼或者对珀西做的恶作剧并没有什么特别不一样。  
也有那么点不一样是吧，他说服自己弗雷德没有握他们的手。  
这种朦朦胧胧的感觉将乔治兜了进去，从此以后他都像隔着一层防贼瀑布似的在观察弗雷德。  
弗雷德会不会对他也有这种感觉？如果有，弗雷德有没有真的做出行动，还是只是乔治臆想出来的零碎错觉。

又来了，他们在和李·乔丹探讨关于猫头鹰订单邮购的问题，弗雷德通常会搭着乔治的肩膀或是懒洋洋地倚着他，而现在弗雷德的手环在他的腰间，在和李大声辩论猫头鹰的品种选择的时候，弗雷德还捏了捏乔治腰间的软肉，那一小块地方像通电似的给乔治的脸皮输送着温度，但李似乎没觉得兄弟俩和平日有什么不同。是他多想了吗，乔治格外在意弗雷德横在他背后的胳膊。

乔治嚼着嘴里的碎肉馅饼有那么点食不知味，弗雷德转头看他，“你有点不对劲儿。”乔治在心里翻了个白眼，是啊，这不都多亏了您。  
弗雷德突然凑近了乔治，近到乔治开始担心馅饼里的特别配料——洋葱，会不会传出奇怪的气味。但是转念一想弗雷德又不是要吻他，他为什么会有这种多余的担心。万一呢，乔治小人在心底大喊大叫引起注意。  
弗雷德的嘴唇看起来可真好亲的样子，乔治的思维冒着珍珠母的光泽呈螺旋上升。弗雷德挑起了嘴角，噢好吧，他不会，乔治为自己认为弗雷德会吻他的愚蠢想法而懊恼。接着温热的指腹擦过了乔治的唇角，“你想留着当睡前甜点？”弗雷德给他看从他嘴边擦下来的碎屑，并恶劣的弹在他脸上，“Dummy.”  
乔治扑过去掐他脖子，闹得格兰芬多长桌鸡飞狗跳，珀西摆出一脸见过大场面的样子毫无波动地溜到拉文克劳长桌那儿找克里瓦特小姐去了，李端着盘子挪远了一点一边啃岩皮饼一边蹦几句零星的喝彩。谁都知道他们看似打架实则调情，连科林·克里维都懒得举起相机。  
弗雷德从背后箍住乔治的脖子，两只胳膊卡的他紧紧的，动用脑袋蹭着他的耳朵得意洋洋地宣布，“打架？乔治你赢不了我。”  
“是啊是啊，脸皮厚度我也赢不了你。”乔治气喘吁吁地说。  
弗雷德引以为荣地嗬嗬笑，在弟弟的耳朵上亲了一口便放开了他，罗恩司空见惯地从战场边边角抢救回一块完整的约克郡布丁然后躲得他们远远的。  
所以没人觉得弗雷德亲他很奇怪？乔治迷迷蒙蒙地想，他也不是说奇怪，只是他们这到底算什么情况？弗雷德到底知道他的行为会给当事人带来什么影响吗。

要不要和弗雷德说说他爱他，乔治构想了一下觉得寸步难行，弗雷德百分百会说兄弟我也爱你，你吃错了老蝙蝠的魔药还是被游走球打坏了脑子，然后他估摸着就失去了勇气去解释他想亲他的爱与他和他打架的爱是不同的，这太尴尬了。

“下赌注吗，乔治？”  
乔治知道弗雷德在问他赌不赌下一场比赛哈利在五分钟之内逮住金色飞贼，但一股冲动闯进了他的脑袋，赌不赌？百分之五十的赔率。乔治抓着他哥哥的头发，还没触及到对方的嘴唇，乔治的后脑勺传来一股压力，弗雷德几乎是同时压着他的脑袋，重重地磕上了他的嘴唇。

是个双赢。

END

*囚徒困境在双向暗恋中的运用  
两者无外乎都是（告白，不告白）两个选择，但结果在他们的预期中有，告白失败朋友都没得做，告白成功两人在一起。  
很明显的，本来最好的选择是（告白，告白），在一起。但现实中，因为互不知道对方心意，每个人都担心一旦告白失败，连朋友都没得做，所以每个人都选择不告白。博弈的结果是（不告白，不告白）。


End file.
